marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rick Danvers (Earth-1175)
Marvel-Man was born to the Earth woman Ms. Marvel and the Kree Captain Mar-Vell. He was raised on the Kree home-world alongside his parents. However, he always wanted to hear more of Earth, its heroes, pastimes, etc. When he heard of the Skrull ship docked in the sky that held the Avengers, he found that he could see it from where he was. He flew into space and fought alongside the new Avengers to free their team-mates. When the battle was over, he was offered membership. He accepted. History Captain Mar-Vell and Ms. Marvel fell in love as soon as she saw him. It was hard for them, since they both came from completely different places and lives, but they made it work. Eventually, Captain Mar-Vell settled down on Earth, and they had a son: Rick Danvers. Life was pretty good for them, until Rick's powers manifested around the age of 5. Rick would start levitating and teleporting uncontrollably, and this made everyone afraid of him. So, Carol quit her job and the Avengers, and Mar-Vell did the same, and Mar-Vell said that he knew someplace where they should be welcomed: the Kree Empire. Having no other choice, Rick and his family joined the Kree military, and Rick Danvers had no memories of Earth; the only reminder was his Kree name R'ck. He was made a device by Kree scientists that gave him control of his powers, and he practiced with them in hopes of eventually controlling them. One day, people on the Kree homeworld started panicking. A huge ship was docked in the sky right above their world. It belonged to the Super-Skrulls, and word was spreading that it held the Avengers. Stating that he had to help, he flew into the sky. He met up with the new team of Avengers, and helped them fight the Skrulls. He was able to free some of the old Avengers. After the ordeal was over, his parents told him everything that had happened to him. He was then offered a position in the Avengers. He accepted. Powers and Abilities Powers: As a Kree/Human hybrid, R'ck has these powers: Superhuman Strength: R'ck can lift 65 tons. Superhuman Speed: R'ck can run and fly at 2000 mph. Flight: Marvel-Man has the ability of self-propelled flight. Energy Blasts: R'ck can destroy entire planets. Teleportation: Marvel-Man can move between locations without covering the distance between them. Cosmic Awareness: Through cosmic awareness, Marvel-Man can sense an opponent's weakness, and has limited precognition. Invulnerable: ''Marvel-Man is virtually immune to pain. ''Superhuman Agility and Reflexes: Marvel-Man is more agile than most humans. Seventh Sense: Enables R'ck to anticipate an opponent's fighting style and moves. Energy Absorption: R'ck can absorb energy to enhance his strength and powers. Electromagnetic Powers: These powers lie dormant in Rick, but these are the powers his mother had as Binary. Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Avengers (Earth-1175) Category:Earth-1175 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Teleportation Category:Invulnerability Category:Original Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Space Survival Category:Teenagers